The Life of the People left behind
by sjsalter
Summary: their are people that Robin couldnt save, people who he knew and forgot are back after marians death and they want answers and revenge


A year before robin left for the holy land

A year before robin left for the holy land.

Locksley stood in all it's glory, people walked the streets with out fear and with out missing limbs.

Two siblings are fighting each other in a back alley behind the largest house in Locksley.

The girl, a strong girl of twelve years stood tall, her hands in fists as she stares in to her equally tall brother, of fourteen years.

She smiled quickly as she stepped towards her dearest brother.

"Come on, Seth. You afraid?" her voice taunting her poor brother.

"are you, Lauren?" both smiled slyly to each until a woman, dressed in regal silk and with her brown hair tied high up her head, came out of the large house and looked at siblings.

"Lauren, get here." She yelled and Lauren looked apologetically at her brother, and then straightened her dress and hair, "Coming madam." She called as she walked up to her mistress.

Two young men walked out of the building, one dressed as regal as the woman and the other in fancy rags much like Lauren.

"You must stop fighting so much, Lauren. You're not a man you're a lady." The older woman knelt down on one knee and rubbed dirt of Laurens young face.

"Lady Marian, please." She laughed as Lady Marian rose and grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank you for lunch, Robin. And I hope to see you at the castle tomorrow for the meeting." She smiled and Lauren looked from her lady to earl of Huntington, there was a story behind those smiles, a true love story.

"Wait, Lauren, you love to fight?" The serving boy asked her.

Lauren blushed and looked at the older man, him five more years her senior. "Yes, sir."

"Have you a weapon?" HE asked as Robin, earl of Huntington looked at his serving lad.

"No, sir. Lady Marian says weapons are just for men."

The serving boy held up a hand and told her to wait, his face red with, what at the moment Lauren could not understand the emotion he felt until later she realised it was embarrassment and shyness.

Lauren looked between her lady and the earl looking for some hints on what the boy was getting.

He came back holding a small sword. Lauren's eyes it up as she saw the shiny metal.

"It's yours now; protect your lady with it." His smile was sweet and When Lauren took the sword it felt light and warm.

"Thank you, sir." She bowed slightly and smiled at the boy.

"It's Much, not Sir." He smiled at her, with a small bow he went back inside.

"Come along, Lauren." Marian stepped up into a waiting cartridge and held her hand out for Lauren to take it and helped her into the cartridge.

"Goodbye Robin." Marian called.

"Goodbye Much." Lauren called out after her shyly.

loveofamanintights

Seven years from that moment, and Laura, the maid for Marian, stood on the edge of the south wall of the Nottingham Castle.

Her long blonde hair hung down his back, and her rag of a dress hung on her female body but all that moved on her body were tears.

A new sheriff was in the castle, Marian was dead and everything she ever stood for was lost. England was losing, what did she stand for.

She stood for her old mistress, for her mistress's dearest friend Robin of Locksley. Her hand rested on a sword that had a shine of a loved object glistening of it.

"I'm back mistress, and you will be revenged." Her voice whispered out on to the busy town below her, no one looked up no one saw a changed woman.

Ever since, the news of Robin's decision to leave for the holy land, Lauren knew that nothing would be the same again, it wasn't until the start of his third year of absence did everything change.

Lauren had been brushing Lady Marian's hair as she looked out of the window thinking of nothing special, when a loud knock came from the door.

"Enter." Marian had called out, as she turned to face the door.

A tall dark haired man dressed in leather (A.N omg drool) entered the room.

"Excuse, Lady Marian but I must ask you to pack all your belongings and exit this castle immediately. And you girl you must leave now for the dudgeons." His voice was harsh and unemotional.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Marian rose and put herself between Lauren and this strange man.

"I am Guy of Gisborne. And you are no longer welcome in this house hold, now do as I say." He moved closer to Marian and looked over her shoulder, "Girl, grab your cloak you need nothing more."

Laurens large grey eyes looked up at Marian, looking for some sort of strength until Guy of Gisborne pushed himself through Marian and grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards the door, "GET YOUR CLOAK!" he yelled and behind him Marian nodded, Lauren had walked out of the room when she heard yelling, she ran with fear down to her small room in the servant tower.

Picking up her cloak from her bed, out of the corner of her eye she noticed her sword; it was small enough to fit down the side legs if she wore her cloak to her side.

Doing so she ran, down to the dungeons where she was thrown into a crowded cell.

"What is going on?" she stood against the bars and looked at the warden.

"Your under arrest for treason." He said as he moved closer to the bars, lust in his ugly black eyes.

"Treason? What have _all_ of us done against the king?"

"You do not serve under the new sheriff; you_ all_ do not serve under him." His voice was raspy and his warm breath warmed Laurens neck making her very uncomfortable.

"What is going on?" She asked again, but this time the warden ignored her and went back to his day dream.

She groaned this frustration as she sat to the floor making sure her sword was covered by her cloak.

Laura looked away from the village; she hadn't seen it in almost three/four years and nothing had changed, except more poor people were living on the streets.

Pushing a stray hair out of her eyes, she walked away from the edge and to the stairs leading down to ground floor.

As she walked down she kept her eyes on the south door in case someone was still honourable to Vaizey, the last sheriff of Nottingham.

A group of men walked through the gate, all laughing and joking.

"Oi, Robin! I think were in, with no sewer trips!" the shortest man yelled as he jumped playfully on the back of the leader.

"Get off, Much. I don't have time for this, we need to get a messenger to London as soon as possible!"

"Why? You heard what King Richard said, we are him. We are the king!" one of the party said.

Lauren moved closer towards window near the party.

"Robin?" her whisper reached Robins ears and he turned to face the window she was looking through.

She ran quickly her slippers making minimum sound as she ran to the small opening that lead to the south court yard.

The nineteen year old girl, scarred subconsciously from things beyond imagination stood before four men, heroes that protect the innocent but weren't there to protect her, Lauren bowed at Robin Hood, "My lord." Her voice cold.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he stepped forward, pulling an arrow from his back and placing it carefully into his bow.

"Maid Lauren, a friend of Marians." She rose carefully and flicked her head back.

"What? Wait… I remember you, you always picked fights." Robin came closer again only three foot stood between Lauren and Robin, and Lauren laughed.

"Yes, I was once innocent huh?"

Much blushed as he looked her up and down, "you've changed."

"Thank you, sir. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do." She pushed past Robin until he grabbed her arm and looked at her neck, a large pink scar covered half her neck.

"What happened to you?" he asked in shock, Lauren pulled her shoulder out of his grasp and covered her neck with her long blonde hair.

"The holy land?" she muttered and ran from the court yard into the busy bustling Nottingham.

All men looked after the girl and then all looked at each other.

"She's still beautiful." Much muttered to himself.

A/N okay umm i dont know if i will finish this one or even write more of it but i wrote this after finishing watching season two of robin Hood and was upset that A) Marian died and B) Much ended up with no one.

reviews would be nice and so would a beta


End file.
